1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for supporting personal networking in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a pervasive or ubiquitous computing and/or cloud computing environment corresponding to personal networking, provision of seamless accessibility of computing objects, such as, for example, contents or applications, has been researched regardless of the type of wireless/wired access network that a mobile station accesses.
An action of a user accessing preferred access networks (for example, licensed band or unlicensed band) is different from actions of other users accessing preferred wireless networks at the same position. The actions of the users may vary depending on various factors, such as, for example, whether the users have an unlimited data plan, preferred networks based on a previous experience, and types of devices that the users currently use.
Particularly, most users have mobile stations supporting a plurality of different interfaces, and such devices include a combination of wireless interfaces that are very different from each other. Further, service providers operate a plurality of different wireless access networks and have a function of managing distribution to a plurality of networks wirelessly connected with the joined user.
In order to maximize seamless connectivity and increase efficiency of load distribution over overlaid wireless networks, a particular access technology or a new structure that is not dependent on Quality of Service (QoS) management methods is required.
Further, various requirements from users having different types of portable devices are required to be adopted through the aid of heterogeneous wireless/wired access networks in terms of coordination.
Conventional approaches assume that personal resource management is fixed, but service operators may be unable to achieve load distribution over overlaid wireless networks.